Princesses of Fat
by IrisStuff
Summary: Here's a Sonic Yuri Story I made out of boredom. WARNING! Weight Gain ahead. All characters are over 20. Sonic, copyright of Sega


It was a peaceful morning in the Sol Dimension. For the last decade, Dr. Eggman Nega has been imprisoned in another dimension and all other evil in this dimension was stopped thanks to the help of the Sol Emeralds and its guardian: Blaze the Cat.

But she couldn't have done it alone; Blaze had help from a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, an Australian racoon and many more allies from another dimension.

But there was one ally that Blaze began to develop feelings towards. It was a sultry white bat named after the French word for Red.

She didn't understand why she had these feelings for Rogue, especially when she was friends with a silver hedgehog for much longer. But eventually, she admitted her feelings to Rogue and although the batgirl was surprised at first, she eventually reciprocated Blaze's feelings and they began a relationship after Eggman Nega was defeated with Rogue eventually staying in Blaze's dimension.

As the sunlight beamed down on Blaze's sleeping face, she was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy head."

Blaze then opened her eyes and saw Rogue standing in front of her with a seductive outfit on. She wore black short-shorts that went up to her thighs, a heart shaped top that showed off her trademark cleavage and was posing in such a way to make Blaze's heart race.

"Good morning my luscious bat." Blaze then blew a heart-shaped kiss at Rouge and when it touched her skin, Rouge's smile began to widen for a bit before she went to get changed.

After Blaze finished getting out of bed, she snapped her fingers and her regular outfit appeared on her body. "I love this ability. It saves me so much time." While Blaze was waiting for Rouge to finish, she sat down on her bed and took a look at the ring on her finger for a little bit.

_For so long, I resented my emotions, for feeling like a person. But now, I feel much better about myself._

But before Blaze could continue her train of thought, Rouge finished changing into her regular outfit and gave Blaze her morning kiss.

"So Blazy, what should we do today?"

"Well we got a day off today, so how about we go to our special garden?"

After listening to Blaze's question, Rouge nodded her head in agreement. "Sure." Rouge then grabbed Blaze's hand and they teleported out of the room.

When they arrived at the garden, Rouge's eyes widened at the beauty. Flowers of all kinds could be seen for miles and the way they were placed made the garden sparkle like sunlight to a diamond. As the two walked through the garden with cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind, they decided to get some shade after being out in the sun for a while, eventually finding a large Cherry Blossom tree.

While the two lay next to each other under the big tree, they began to talk about the garden.

"It sure looks beautiful." Blaze said to Rouge.

Rogue nodded her head in agreement before gazing into Blaze's eyes. "It's like a large batch of treasure." Rouge's smile then widened. "A batch of treasure I partially created."

Blaze then rubbed Rouge's wings before responding. "That's right, my little green thumb, you did partially create this garden." Rouge wanted to respond but Blaze's fiery rubs were making her too relaxed to speak. It was if all her worries were an ice cube and Blaze's rubs was the heat that made it melt away, it felt really good.

After a while, Blaze and Rouge stopped relaxing and heard a loud buzzing noise coming towards them. Rouge rubbed the back of her head in confusion for a second before talking to Blaze about the noise. "Hey Blaze, is this garden supposed to have bees in it?"

After hearing Rouge's question, Blaze quickly jumped to her feet with a scared look on her face. "No… Rouge we better get out of he."

But before Blaze could finish her sentence, a miniature bee stung both of their hands with a thick stinger and then disappeared from the garden without a trace.

As both Blaze and Rouge sat back down to take care of their wounds, their bodies began to vibrate.

Blaze tried to let out a muffled cry, but she was unable to speak as the sting began to affect her whole body including her voice. Blaze's belly began to bulge out and expand beyond her royal garb and gray sweatpants, which were slowly stretching and widening as well. Her hips and butt soon started to follow; ballooning outwards like helium filled balloons as her tightening royal garb slowly began to rise up, revealing more and more of Blaze's fattening belly as rolls began to form and her belly button began to get deeper and deeper.

Rouge's belly didn't expand as much as her wife's did but her breasts began to inflate in size as if someone put helium in them, as she too was suffering from the bee sting, her bottom was also starting to inflate and it was pushing her pants to the limit. Her thighs and legs also began to slowly expand, nearly covering her heart shaped boots in soft, meaty, fat.

As the both of them were looking at their bodies in shock, wanting their weight gain to stop, they began to expand once again.

Rouge felt her breasts swelling out even further than she imagined and it began to overflow from her top. As her belly and bottom grew bigger and fatter, so did her legs, thickening up to support her massive bottom, which was becoming the second biggest part of her body. As a result, Rouge's outfit was getting tighter and tighter until her outfit gave up the ghost and began to rip, allowing her to balloon out further.

Blaze's own arms were now thickening up as a result of the sting and it became harder and harder to move them. Her enormous furry belly was becoming more and more exposed, her deepening belly button already showing off. From the waist down, Blaze's sweatpants were pushed to their limits as a result of the gain and they began to show off more and more of her luscious ass for the world to see. Her breasts also began to slowly grow, which Blaze didn't mind at all.

After a while, the weight gain finally stopped and Blaze and Rouge would now be able to see the results of their weight gain.

"Oh, man," Rouge said while rubbing her full belly, "I feel so full and huge now because of that bee sting…" She looked down at her fattened pear figure with a light blush. "I'm so big…and my chest! I'm even bustier than before! But it looks like my outfit is pretty much doomed." She giggled, before looking over at Blaze's ass with a smile. "Wow…Blaze looks even hotter when she's all fattened up and round."

"I know what you mean…" Blaze said with a hint of worry in her voice as she ran her hands all over her fattened self. "This is so embarrassing…" She blushed a bit at her almost nude form. "I'm surprised the rest of our clothing survived." Blaze then noticed Rouge's smiling face, blushing deeper, but smiling herself. "You know Rouge; you look pretty beautiful and sexy in that shape."

Blaze was surprised that Rouge looked cuter when she was fatter but then she was even more surprised when Rouge got behind her and began to play with her body.

"Mmmm, Blaze…" Rouge purred in Blaze's ear, kneeling down and hugging her from behind as her belly and breasts pressed up against Blaze's huge back and thick butt, laying her head on her shoulder to look at her. "Anyone ever tell you how sexy you look when you're all big and fat?" She asked, kissing Blaze's cheek and wagging her tail happily.

Blaze blushed at both the kiss and close contact with Rouge's large chest and ass, marvelling at how soft and large they were. Starting to smile now, Blaze reached around, wrapping her thick fattened arms around Rouge's large form and hugged her close. "I could say the same thing about you, Rougy," she winked and kissed Rouge's cheek, making the bat girl blush and giggle.

But before the two could massage each other's bodies, Blaze points something out. "Since it seems that we are both allergic to these bees, our fat bodies will return to normal after a while. Sorry I forgot to mention that Rouge."

Rouge then smiled and began to rub Blaze's body even faster. "It's okay Blaze, that's why I love being with you. You always have something interesting to say about this world." Rouge then proceeded to get closer to Blaze's ear. "I love you Blaze." She then kissed Blaze's ear, reddening Blaze's face even further.

But despite the embarrassment, Blaze smiles and kisses Rouge on the lips. "I love you too Rouge."

After they confess their love for each other, they decide to sit back down and spend the rest of the day looking at their beautiful garden even long after the weight gain has worn off. But even though they experienced weight gain for a short period of time, it would not be the last...


End file.
